


one day, someday, today

by Aza (sazandorable)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindness, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending AU, M/M, Speculation, written pre-MAG160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/Aza
Summary: "Jonmartin but they're all okay and they have a cat and it's really wholesome"





	one day, someday, today

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to have my work hosted on any third party app or site. If you are reading this fanfiction anywhere but on the website of archiveofourown or the original post from sazandorable @tumblr, it has been reposted without my permission.
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr. yes this is what I genuinely consider wholesome and 100% happy ending for them, I will not take comments questioning this (unless of course it's criticism on my writing of it in which case you are welcome)

Jon wakes up to darkness.

That is fine. That is comfort. That is triumph: one day he’ll get used to it but in the meantime, every morning he wakes up to darkness makes his heart beat faster in incredulous elation.

Some days Jon wakes up to silence and cold. That is fine; he knew that would be part of it. Those days are far from his favourite, but they are a price he is glad to pay, would gladly pay a thousandfold more often in exchange for just one of the other days.

Today, he has woken up not to silence, but to cold, which is not fine, which _absolutely will not do_, and so he drags himself out of the deserted bed and follows the purring down the hallway.

He doesn’t need to drag his hand along the walls of their flat, these days, but he does it anyway because sometimes Martin pins up scraps of paper etched in braille, reminders to himself or bits of poetry or small messages to Jon, or all of those at once. A new sort of scavenger hunt for statements; one that isn’t _necessary_,because Jon has never felt that hunger again, but one he enjoys. Like keeping a curious cat entertained, Martin chuckled, once, which Jon protested a little, because there’s already one cat in this flat, but only a little, because he doesn’t mind and it doesn’t matter and it’s good, having his biggest problem be Martin’s teasing.

Mrs. Reynolds is purring louder than the London Underground and Jon easily locates her on the sofa, and from there the hands petting her, and the chest she is snuggling against, and the mouth whispering sweet nothings to her, and perhaps he might be somewhat like a cat after all because he rather likes all those things as well.

Martin snorts softly and mumbles against Jon’s lips: “Hey. Slept well?”

“Yes,” Jon says.

**Author's Note:**

> The cat is named after a Keats poem (which took me 5 minutes of googling as I am Not A Knower Of English Poetry).


End file.
